The Journey - HaruhixKyoya
by Redwolfccfanfiction
Summary: What will Haruhi do when she finds Kyoya sempai's love for her? Multi-chapter story buildup and character development (WARNING: lemon eventually)


**The Journey - Chapter**

 **We are just sitting around. I am at Kyoya sempai's beach house (well, one of them). After Tamaki invited us to his, Kyoya thought why not have one at his as well (more like Tamaki's idea that he forced onto Kyoya).** **The twins, cousins and Tamaki had gone to the store to buy "food, clothes, and all the necessities of living at a beach cabin for 2 weeks". Whatever that means. I decided to stay behind because I don't really enjoy shopping, and having some time without all of them would be nice.**

 **Kyoya is just sitting on his laptop doing work and I look across the room. We are sitting in the living room, which has an even amount of old time antiques and modern accents to compliment the wood cabin. I was quite relived that it was small (for them at least), with 3 floors but each one as large as 50 x 60 ft. It's big, but not giant. Perfect in my opinion.**

 **I look back at him and say, "Kyoya sempai, I'm going swimming on the beach in the backyard. Do you want to come?"**

 **"It's just Kyoya outside of school," he starts, "and I have work. I might meet you down there.."** **"OK," I reply, happy to get up. I go to my room and get a plain black swimsuit and towel I packed for the trip. I put my swimsuit on and pack the towel and a couple other things in a bag. I put a loose T-shirt on and walk back into the room. Kyoya continues typeing as I leave out the back screen door onto the porch, down the steps and onto the personal beach. 'What an oasis' I think to myself, wishing that in a way this was what my home would be in the future. I nice cabin with a porch and a beach... Perfect.** **I roll out my towel onto the sand, and put my bag down. I take my short off and slowly go into the water. It's not warm water, but it's not freezing. It's that perfect temperature that you think you can only get at a thermometer swimming pool.**

 **Once it started to get a little darker i heard the limo park into the driveway and loud shouts coming from Tamaki about one thing or another.** **I hear the back door to the porch open and the twins coming out saying, "We bought new swimsuits for you! And we got..." Explaining in detail every item they shopped for (including some I didn't want to hear). "Oh and Haruhi," Hikaru started, "we're going our to eat, wanna come with?** **"**

 **"No thanks. I'm gonna swim for a while,"I yell back making sure I'm always at least 20 ft. into the water do they don't drag me out to try on bathing suits.**

 **"OK," they reply leaving. I hear the porch screen door close and a few minutes later the limo engine start back up as the** **y all left.**

 **I kept swimming until in was almost dark and you could see the little streaks of orange in the water reflecting from the sky. I get out of the water and dry off a little and look at the sunset again. It really is beautiful. I put my fingers up in a square and pretend it is a camera. I press my finger down as if to take a picture, and store it in my mind.**

 **Still a little wet I walk into the house with my hair dripping. After drying it off I looked into the fridge for a good 30 seconds I hear "Hungry?" Behind me. I jump, suddenly scared and realize it was Kyoya.** **"Ya a little," I reply.**

 **"Didn't see you there." I say a little freaked out I hadn't noticed him. I turn around and he is looking at me up and down.** **"What?" I say, "is something wrong?"**

 **"No," Kyoya responds, "I like you with the basic swimsuit though... It's better than the frilly colorful stuff the twins put i** **n you."**

 **"Thanks," i say suddenly conscious of how naked I looked compared to him.**

 **"Are to going back out?" He's asked coutiously. "I said I would go swimming with you and I just finished my work. If your not up to it that's fine," he said, pushing up his glasses a little.**

 **"Ya, sure. Just let me get a little food and then I'll meet you out there. I see him go out the back door and I hear up some food. After about 5 minutes of eating and taking care of everything else I go outside. Being Kyoya, his clothes are neatly folded with his glasses resting on top on a dry stone. Is he in his boxers? 'Guess so,' I respond to myself, blushing, though I'm not sure why.**

 **I meet him out there and we just drum a little. Splashing each other occasionally but mostly just floating, thinking.** **"Hey, Haruhi?" Kyoya asks.** **"Ya?" I respond.** **"Earlier you held your hands out in front of you... What were you doing?"**

 **"Oh... You saw that?" I say blushing a little. "Whenever I see something beautiful or amazing that I want to remember I put up my hands like a camera and take a mental picture. They last forever and are only use din special moments," I say.**

 **"Oh," I all he says. After I few minutes we find ourselves floating towards the shire and decide to get out. It's dark out now with a 3/4 moon shining. I put my towel out and we both sit on it, our backs on the ground staring up at the stars. You can see so many out here, because there is little smoke and lights in the air like the city.**

 **I see Kyoya sit up and put his fingers up, curling his pointer finger, doing what I did earlier with the sunset. I turn towards him with a questioning look on m face.** **He responded with,"Here with the moonlight am stars on you're wet face I can see the true you." I sit up and turn towards him, astonished because Kyoya is not much of a poetic. He looks at me with silver eyes, like the color of the moon, and leans down his tall slender body to mine, closing the space between us with a kiss.**


End file.
